Untitled
by LOLOLOLOFLGOGKFDGSUIGH
Summary: Imagine a 15 year old girl, with a oracle for a grandmother, a organization full of monsters, and a town filled with mysterious creatures...that want you to marry a Reaper! Oc related, AU. Welcome to the mysterious, and strange country of Dion Valley...


Untitled

Chapter 1

My birthday is only two weeks away, so I don't really get why my grandmother is making a huge fuss about it. I mean it's only the day I become 15 years of age. Not even old enough to get my driver's license. Damn, I hate it when my grandma goes through all the trouble to go all across the world just to get me a useless antique from countries like China or Greece. She is so weird in so many ways; I can't even count without tiring my mouth out for the day.

But she is the only one I got, my mom died when I was only five; and my dad was a player so he couldn't lend a hand to help out my grandmother in raising me. But he managed to ask her for a so called _loan_ of two thousand dollars for his successful business he now runs, when I was twelve. I guess he must've felt guilty so he asked to borrow more money from my grandmother to move his business (a bar) closer to my grandmother's fortune telling store, 'Miss Vikin's Premonition's.' It resulted in my old man moving only a block away from my grandma's store, so every day after school I go and stop by after I go to the post office by the school to pick up _his _mail and drop it off to him. He always ask me to spend the night with him and my two step mothers, but I think you know the reason I always declined.

My home life is way more bizarre than my school life anyways, but I often wonder if I should go to therapy because I can't wait to go to school in the morning and whine about it when the weekend comes around. I mean besides getting away from my school life and focusing on my future, I guess my school life is pretty unusual too. I do intend to act a little bipolar each class I have depends on my mood. I do only have one friend, an emo friend. I don't mean to brag but having an emo friend is the best damn thing in the world than having a perfect mary-sue friend. I wouldn't blame her, her mom didn't die on her but she says it feels like she wishes her mom dead, with the rehab her mother is in, the drinking, the smoking, and secretly sneaking in marijuana, or cocaine. Abusive and gone all the time, and the other fact that her father she only knew for a week and a half when she was born before he went to jail for life for being in the Mexican mafia. She told me if my father is the man I portray him to be, she said that when my grandmother ever dies, 'foster care isn't that bad.'

Creepy, isn't it? She never came over to my house; she said she has enough of the unusual at her house to last her a life time. So I just go on my way, but eventually every day I get to see my _favorite _group of people? Creatures? Monsters? Don't know I don't want to ask. All I know being the granddaughter if a REAL oracle, in any other words my grandmother.

I bet you all are like, 'Is she serious I would love to have a REAL oracle as my grandmother! Coolest life ever to have my grandmamma, tell my future.'

Well let me ask you, would you like it if she brought in a group of monsters, or in any other words, vampires, werewolves, sirens, zombies, Cyclops', satyr's, fairy's, shadow people, or even a demon! Scary as hell, if you ask me; Plus, I'm not even a real oracle, I am just one third. My grandmother Miss Vikin said my visions will come to me sooner or later, my birthday wish is that I never have a vision, no thanks don't really want to tend to the needs of every horrifying creature that walks in that door when those bells jingle. Not me, no thanks. I intend to do what every other HUMAN female being dreams about; go to school, graduate, go to college, get a Bachelor's degree, get a decent job, get a boyfriend, get married, have two children, raise them to be respectful towards others, and each other, have a happy life with my husband until someone dies. There that's my plan for life, not this; go to school, work part time as a fortune teller, graduate, skip college and become a mid-successful oracle like my grandmother, have a zombie boyfriend, take over the business of fortune telling, get married in a cemetery, have five kids, raise them to be hidden away from humans, and die without my everlasting husband. Yep, that would be fucking perfect.

But the worse part my grandmother doesn't want me marrying a zombie, she wants me to marry a damn Reaper, and his name is Itachi Uchiha. He is one of the eleven members in the group of trainees' my grandma talks and trains every day, bastards even gave themselves a name called, Akatsuki. And named the freaking poltergeist, Pein, their leader since he has so many piercings making him look so tough, bullshit. He does have good leadership experience I'll have to give him that. But is a bit mild tempered when it comes to stupid questions, or disagreement with the other members, but very tolerate with his girlfriend.

I don't get them, especially that Hidan; he is one of the two zombies in 'Akatsuki.' Zombies if what you're thinking of are not the ones' that has weird pale green skin, groaning all the time, and have a craving for brains, but mostly are just immortals that have a tendencies to consume some parts of the human flesh. But that Hidan, he is something, he chooses to have a God that he believes is real called, _Jashin_, or something. And he sure does cuss a lot, and is very disrespectful to me, my grandmother, and his own leader. Zombies, what the hell?

And then there's the rest of the dumb asses, one of course are supposedly the _Leader _of _Akatsuki's _girlfriend, Konan. Blue hair, perfect skin, amber eyes, beautiful, completely flawless, and trust me she looks way better as her real form a siren, or in other words a mermaid. A huge, slimy, scaly dark blue fish tail, she let me touch it and trust me it feels like when you put a gummy worm in water and the texture gets all slimy but with a few thin cracks scattered around for the scales, it was pretty cool at the time, and she always requested to have me swim with her as long as I hold her hand I can breathe underwater. Mermaids are kind of cool like that, I guess.

The other is a personal friend of mine he is a sort of weird kind of artist, boom, boom, and boom is what he loves best. I couldn't blame him when he gets all excited for the fourth of July. He's a well how to put this, he is a _genie._ You know the whole trickster when it comes to three wishes, he even told me that if we don't have enough wishes, I could wish for more that's why the Genies tell them lies at first saying, 'You can't wish for more wishes.' He is a really cool guy once you get past the whole art is an explosion thing.

The next artist would have to be Sasori; he is a well, puppet with no strings. He is sort of a downer, I mean when it's not 'Art is an explosion' from that guy it's, 'Art is everlasting.' Plus, he is cute with his adorable childlike features, but he always thinks everything is pointless, he almost made me give up on life when I was thirteen, but then my period ended. I always wondered if Sasori and Shelbi would make a cute couple.

The other zombie would have to be the bastard that steals all of my money, Kakuzu. He is in between Sasori and Pein when it comes to personality. He is a silent person, like the type of person that you just forget is there when talking to the group; he usually cracks a joke about me and Itachi's, or me and Hidan's relationship. But mostly he just reads really old books he finds in my grandmothers basement, or just counts his money twenty times over. A weird fetish he has...with money.

It occurred I never mentioned Itachi, my grandmother's dream husband for me. I see where she's coming from, I mean he is pretty cute, I sort of had a crush on him since I was nine, but stopped entirely when Hidan announced that I was in love with Itachi, so I just stopped and denied it that day. I have to say it would be every girl's dream to be with a guy like Itachi, handsome, polite, and such a sweet heart. He though he is a reaper, he never seems the one to take the soul of the dead and send it on its way. It's true, he would be the perfect man for me, but the thing is, he's not normal and just engulfs me in this grotesque universe, that he, my grandma, and the Akatsuki live in.

But there is Itachi's best friend, Kisame, the shark. He is a…retard. To me he is just like Hidan, doesn't know when to shut up, but he is fun to be around, I mean he does take me and Deidara and sometimes Hidan and Itachi to his bitchin' house. Three stories of awesome, since he was adopted as a little child by very rich parents who became very successful lawyers, so on each floor is a library, an entertainment center, or another huge ass guest room.

Next would have to be, Tobi, he is supposedly a demon, I always thought of him to be a sprite or something along those lines since, I mean he is too cute and kind to be a real demon. Tobi, he is somewhat annoying, but funny when he wants to be, he's like a lost puppy that won't quit following you, and follows you everywhere you go. He wears a mask so I never saw his real face, I don't even think he has one, in fact I don't think even Pein saw his face. Tobi is one of a kind.

Let's see who else, um I guess that's it…wait! I almost forgot, Zetsu. He is well a cannibalistic plant hybrid thing. Scary, right I know. But in personality he's a sweet guy, he may now and then joke around about how we would taste or about what we do in our spare time since he always seems to pop up everywhere. One time when I was on a, ahem, pornography website looking at guys, he appeared behind me from the floor and said, 'I bet you want to eat that guy up more than me.' It was embarrassing enough to make me yell for my grandmother to escort him out. But, he is a _fun _gu_y _to hang around, when no one else is there. But his other personality is a total jackass; I'm not racist because he's black though. He or it's a dick.

And that's it for the Akatsuki members. Ugh, that's right they're just waiting for me to enter my grandmother house, or aka her _premonitions_ shop after I visit my dad or aka drop off his mail. Besides, I don't know what they're going to do since my grandma is gone off to…hell, somewhere, she didn't even tell me she just said, 'Going to go get your present, see you in one week. Oh, and be nice to Itachi while I'm gone.' 

Maybe Pein is just going to order them to clean up around the house like usual. A birthday miracle where I don't have to do that stupid chore, who knows maybe today will be a good day, I mean it is Friday, school was pretty good, Shelbi was there, made a B on a history test, I should thank Itachi for that one since Itachi offered to help me out since, well I mean he known a lot of famous people in my history section. I didn't make him study that much with me, besides I was aiming to get higher than a C. Thanks Itachi.

Well, I better hurry to the post office before people start lining up to send their packages on their way. It's a good thing I made friends with the owner's son, Fiju. I would love to see him and Itachi meet; I mean Fiju does like me. He texted me on my iPhone 4, yeah, my grandmothers business is that successful, asking me to go out on a date with him. He's really cute, but he is a wimp he doesn't like standing up to people, which really irritates me because I want a man that can stand up for himself and not have to have his older brother fighting his battles for him. Itachi has a little brother, but he is just like Itachi so I high doubt Itachi fights his battles.

Heh, I guess Itachi really is my type, but do not want to get involved with him. Just in case I do think about him that way I just remind myself, he is part of a world that I never want to be in. But I will tell you one thing, if Itachi ever was human, normal non death-y I probably have a change of heart, but something tells me that I might not. That's just how I work, I am a girl and when a loner, bored, and bipolar girl like me has a sort of type of guy she would like to have one day, she would want one that is somewhat independent not as popular like the average blond cutie in high school, a guy that can stand up for his girlfriend and himself, well because it's flattering to us, and makes us feel like we are actually worth something to them, and a kind heart to impress our dad's. But for me, I would hope he slaps him across the freaking face. And of course, has a very special talent or secret to make them one of a kind, I don't want someone to have the same unique characteristic as the next guy.

Itachi, it all describes him, but I refuse to think there is only one guy that has all those features I mean there is like twenty billion people on this earth. There has got to be like a million Itachi's somewhere. Hopefully.

I quickly brushed past Fiju to my dad's mail locker where it was stuffed with bills, and a lot of junk mail. I hurryingly placed each envelope into my school back pack; I slammed the locker shut as I locked it. I ran out of there to my old man's bar without saying one word to Fiju.

My dad's bar was right up the street all I have to do is make it there within 3 minutes and I would beat my old record of 4:06. All I need to do is run straight across the street and run straight ahead, but as I ran I quickly took in my surroundings and noticed all the little shops I usually pass by and sometimes go into with the guys and Konan or just Itachi when Miss Vikin wants to help me and Itachi improve our relationship; Like there was the Police station I went in with my grandma to get Sasori, Deidara, Kisame, Itachi, and Hidan out of jail for supposedly starting a fight in the street on their way home; Miss Vikin _had _to take me since she doesn't like me staying at home alone, except when it's two weeks until my 15th freaking birthday, I mean it is New York City, anything can happen. There was the really old Chinese restaurant that was there before I was born, it seems that every birthday or special occasion me, my grandma, and of course Akatsuki reserve the back of the restaurant to celebrate. Hell, the owner seen me so many times he remembers my name every time I want to go and take, take out. I mean, since him and my grandma are so close he even asks me if me and Itachi are a couple yet, I always refuse politely to the sweet Chinese old man.

And there's some of the random dive bars, and nude bars with the blinking pink or green signs with glowing women on them, just like my dad's, except well it's not all that boring looking. Almost there, once I see the Book store that I go to with Sasori, Kakuzu, and Itachi will be just three houses up. There it is the sign that says, 'Bernie's Book Store,' almost there! I picked up the pace as I started to breathe heavily. I saw it there it is, the life size signs of the full chested skinny women with only fluffy bra's and string like panties on, dancing on a thick metal pole. I went crashing through the thick glass doors with two locks and a gold painted door knob.

My dad was on the couch in the far right corner of the room, right in between the exit, and the wooden stage with two metal cages on each side, and three metal poles, and had his three of his strippers' girls at his side rubbing on his chest, his legs, and his crotch, all wearing almost nothing, only black bra's with red laces. He pushed down on the old timey timer as soon as I rushed into the bar.

"There you are, my little Wonda," Daddy said as I placed my hands on my knees gasping for oxygen in my lungs. I looked up at him smirking, the bastard, "Looks like you beat your old record, congratulations, my Wonda."

Immediately the three strippers started applauding me, with smiles on their faces, "Congratulations, Wonda," Crystal, the red head with the biggest breast congratulated.

"Thanks," I replied and placed my school bag with his mail inside on top of his metal bar located right next to the entrance on the right, and there they were the two bartenders, Johnnie and Mr. P., cleaning the glass cups, "Dad, I got a sneak peek of the mail you got, seems like your new issue of Playboy is in there. Hey, Mr. P, Dr. Pepper me, please."

"Well, aren't you a good girl, now bring it over to daddy," He said as he kissed the black blonde's hand before he got up and stretching out his hand, waiting for me to walk over with his everyday mail. Asshole.

Ugh, but he is my dad, and respect thy father and mother, but it never said I had to like 'em. I sighed and reached into my back pack, and grabbing his stupid mail along with several porn magazines, and swiftly jumping off the chair. I yawned loudly, and proceeded to walk towards my papa. As I neared him he gave me a sly but sweet smile and I just kept up that straight line on my face as I gave him the pile of envelopes and three rolled up pornographic magazines.

"Thank you, my dear Wonda," He patted me on the head before his eyes averted to the door when the he heard the squeak that always happens when it opens and closes. "Um, sorry sir, but we are not open at this time," My dad informed the dude. I turned around myself because I was curious only to have my eyes almost pop out of my eye sockets; there he was Itachi Uchiha leaning on the bar next to my bag and my cup of Dr. Pepper.

"Itachi?" I said confused, and my dad looked down at me with a one raised black eyebrow, "What are you doing here, Itachi?" I questioned.

"Pein was called by Miss Vikin to make sure you got home safely, so I volunteered to pick you up," Itachi replied with that cute gentle smile of his. Hey I don't have a crush on the guy, I just think he's a little charming, you would agree too.

"Oh, well thanks, Itachi. But I can get home without escort," I said and turned back to my papa when he cleared his throat.

"Wonda, introduction," He said only meaning he wants me to introduce him to Itachi. Which I willingly did.

"Oh, yeah sorry dad, um Dad this is Itachi Uchiha, Itachi this is my father, Godin Kitade," I said as me and my dad walked towards him as he straighten up his posture.

"Pleased to meet you, Itachi," My dad said and held out his hand that didn't have his porn in it.

"Same as well, Mr. Kitade," Itachi grasped his hand only to have it squeezed as hard as my dad could make it, but again, Itachi was a other worldly creature so that couldn't really hurt him.

"So how do you know my little girl?" My father questioned, with a smile, a creepy smile.

"He happens to be one of my grandmother's students, dad. And is no way in hell my boyfriend or anything of the subject," I replied when Itachi opened his mouth, and started eyeing him at the last sentence but only gave me a, 'can't blame a guy for trying,' look.

"Oh, so he is just your friend?" My dad asked loosening up his grip on Itachi's hand still staking it slowly.

"For now," Itachi said before I could say anything, and gave me a soft smile.

"Yeah, I guess we should go now, see you on Monday dad," I said with an annoyed tone in my voice. I grabbed my bag off the table and pulled on Itachi's arm to the door. "Let's go Itachi, bye dad!"

"Bye, my precious little once innocent angel…" My dad said sadly. Take that you bastard. I guess I should thank Itachi for that, hey we can be friends just not couples.

I started dragging Itachi out of the bar, and far enough away from my dad's bar to let go of his arm.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to embarrass you back there," Itachi apologized with that same apologetic smile of his.

"Nah, it serves my dad right, I mean, he gets everything he wants anyway, it's not even funny, it's kind of really annoying. But never say something so false like that again; I don't want my dad getting on my back about a boyfriend. But Itachi I must thank you it was very nice of you to walk me home, you're such a gentle man. Word of advice any girl would be lucky to have you, just not me," I said, while looking straight ahead not even glancing up at his facial expression.

"Ha, well tell your grandmother that, she is the one that made me fall for you in the first place." Itachi replied and crossed his arms while I put mine in my hoodie pockets.

"Well, how about I help you back up, and maybe find you a girl to spend the rest of your eternity with," I said thinking it over with a smirk, "Besides, if you were to say you loved me, I would love to see the day when I die to see how you react."

"That will never happen," I heard Itachi murmur.

"Itachi, why do you like me anyways?" I questioned, "I mean, if I knew the reason why I might lighten up on you."

"I can't really explain it with words, but it's like all of the millions of reasons why I like you are all in my head," Itachi explained, kind of.

"Dude, you are such a pedophile," I said laughing softly to myself, "You do know I am just now turning 15, if you want to ask me to be yours for eternity, just ask me in seven years to never."

"If that's what it takes I will wait that long," He said, "And don't worry, I wasn't planning on doing anything to you until you were the legal age of 18 years, or at least pregnant and 16 years of age in Georgia."

For reasons unknown I kind of laughed at this, "I got to admit Itachi that was pretty funny, but no, never. Sorry bro, but no."

"Excuse me, Wonda, there is something I would like to ask of you, if I may," Itachi asked looking away with light blushes on the bridge of his nose.

"Depends, but alright," I replied, confused.

"My family wants to meet you, in Hind's my hometown in Dion Valley," Itachi requested. I only know somewhat of Dion Valley all from my grandmother, it was the home of all sorts of creatures, but some of them don't get along so they divided up there towns, like Itachi's hometown, Hind is full of Reapers, soul Reapers, death reapers, or animal reapers. Itachi is one of the Death reapers highest ranking creatures in Dion Valley. So in any other words Jacob and Edward ain't got shit on Itachi!

"I'll have to get you back on that one," I said quickly looking away almost simultaneously after he turned back to me, "Damn it, where the hell is my freaking house!"

"We're already here Wonda," Itachi said already at the top of the steps, I stopped walking and sighed angrily as I walking slowly up the stairs, "Geez, oh and hey Itachi thanks for the help on that test, I got my very first B."

"Does this increase my chances?" He asked opening the door along with that jingle.

"By 3%," I replied walking in.

"So how much more do I need?" He asked shutting the door quietly, without the jingle going off.

"96% left, good luck," I said slapping him on the back smirking.

"Where did that other 1% come from?" He asked with a gentle smile.

"For you pissing my dad off," I replied, running up the spiral staircase up to my room.

I saw the dark brown wooden door with the golden chipped paint knob straight across from me and immediately ran to it to escape all the madness of all the Akatsuki in the house and maybe my room.

I twisted the knob aggressively and slammed it open in one quick swipe, I ran inside, closing the door and locking the two locks that were on top of each other. I took in a long breath of air before I let go of the handle, and made my way to my desk that was right next to the door that had my black laptop in the center along with all my manga's on the edge all lined up alphabetically while on the other edge of the desk was my souvenir mug from Virginia that held my black and red pens, pencils, and colored pencils. I slumped down on the chair next to my chair, and started to look around my room, and think of what can I do to improve it.

Walls painted crimson, black carpet, bed next to the wide window. Black bed sheets and pillow with a red blanket, check. Book shelves with nothing but manga and data books, check. Trash is all in the metal bin, check. Well, nothing to add, nothing to change. Wow, I am bored.

I don't have any homework to work on, didn't care enough to go on Facebook or MySpace or anything of the sort. I don't necessarily draw to good so that's a no. Not much of a writer either and I already read my library book and all the books in my room. I could call Shelbi, but she said she had a lot of chores to do when she got home, so I don't think I should bother her.

Maybe, I could slip through those weirdo's downstairs and go to the gas station and just talk to the Mexican clerk there. Tricky part, sneaking past them without them following me. It will be very hard, but I can do it, I can just sneak out the window. No, too dangerous. Ah, screw it, I'll just be as quiet and sneaky as a ninja, bitch.

I rose up from the chair and put my phone and wallet in my pocket, and silently unlocked my two locks; I opened the door slowly trying not to make it creak, success. Now down the stairs and out the door, you know what screw the ninja shit, they are going to spot me anyways. I always did think it was useless to not let anyone see me, besides they could sense my presence leaving and immediately follow my scent like a dog.

"Hey I'm going to the gas station," I announced, walking down the stairs. But, hmm how odd, all I see is Itachi and Hidan by the door, by strangely no Deidara or Tobi, no other Akatsuki member, strange.

"Gas station?" Hidan said with a sly smirk, "Usually it's the book store or visiting Shelbi, but I never thought you wanted to go to the gas station."

"I got bored, sue me," I smiled back, ran down the stairs, "Hey, where's the rest of Akatsuki?"

"They were asked to do something for Miss Vikin," Hidan answered, crossing his arms.

"Oh, and Pein didn't ask you two to come?" I asked, heading out the door.

"Nope," Hidan replied following me along with Itachi, "But if so, Itachi wouldn't have he couldn't leave his precious Wonda here alone for someone else to steal away your innocence, just like I did."

"Don't joke about that kind of stuff, Hidan," Itachi commanded in his monotone voice, "You know I take Wonda very serious."

"Thanks, Itachi," I said looking up annoyed, "But the answer is still no."

"All a guy can do is try," Itachi said silently, and we just made our way to _Carlo's Gas Station 2._

It wasn't as packed as usual since he had the lowest gas prices in town, but there were only two pumps, so there usually two long lines. Me, Itachi and Hidan made it to the poster covered glass doors and entered along with that jingle when we came in.

"Mr. Carlo's," I called, me and the guys made our way to the cash register and waited for him to show up.

"Wonda, Itachi, oh and Hidan," Mr. Carlo's rose up from under the cash register with a wide grin that we could hardly see because of his think black beard, "I haven't see you all in two weeks, so um Wonda did you and Mr. Uchiha here hit it off yet?"

"Unfortunately, no," Itachi sighed with a smile.

"Mr. Carlo's you need to stop talking to my grandmother," I said with smirk with my arms crossed, knowing all too well, that he is totally into my grandma.

"Eh, sorry, Wonda but you and Itachi are such a cute pair; I can only imagine you as his bride," Mr. Carlos said, making me twitch in annoyance, "Yes, the cutest couple in all of Dion Valley."

Yes, Mr. Carlo's knows about Dion Valley because he is indeed a werewolf, or at least the oldest werewolf in Giji, the town filled with werewolves, sharks, mermaids, and sprites. And right next to them are the immortal town of Ling, a town full of immortals such as vampires, zombies, genies, and witches.

Hm, I just got the idea that maybe every person in town is from Dion Valley.

"Aw, yes. Mrs. Wonda…" Mr. Carlo's began but the next word he said, it was like it was all in slow motion to me, "…Uchiha."

"No, no, no, never," I yelled, "I am never going to marry Itachi for the last damn time, I will remain Wonda Kitade until I do get married to a human dude."

"Oh, I'm sorry, Wonda but that's not what your grandmother told me, she said you were all excited and couldn't wait until you were eighteen to get married to Itachi," Mr. Carlo's informed, the right side of my mouth started to twitch.

"Jashin," Hidan shouted in annoyance, face palming, "It's like everyone in the world is just screaming at you to just fuck the dude, Wonda. Why don't you just marry the guy, it's not that bad, I mean hey, think of the bright side instead of Itachi it could be me or Kakuzu, the bastard."

"Hidan, I don't want to marry Itachi, and if it comes down to the point between you and Itachi,"I said, "I will fucking kill myself."

I turned to see Itachi's expression but I couldn't even see his coal color eyes it was covered by his black bangs. He started to walk out the gas station door.

"Hidan, watch Wonda for me," he ordered before he exited.

"Wonda, you are official a bitch, no offense but that's the only good guy you'll ever see in a lifetime," Hidan said.

"Well, you know, I hate it when people are asking me if I will be happy when I marry Itachi when I'm not even fifteen. I'm still just a minor with no car just started High school, and almost failing each class." I explained, "I need to focus at this age on school start looking for afterschool jobs, and start thinking about my future, I mean in two weeks it will only be three years until I become the legal age to live alone. God, I hate it when people try to make me do something that I don't want to, I have dreams, I want to achieve something when I'm older not get married the first second I graduate high school."

"Dreams? You?" Hidan laughed, "What kind of dreams do you have?"

"Well, I would love to become a very intelligent physiatrist and go to college for it," I said.

"Physiatrist? Didn't think of you actually helping people, other than yourself," Hidan replied.

"Where's Itachi! He's a much better company than you!" I shouted at Hidan.

"Don't you remember, Dr. Kitade, no wait, Dr. Uchiha," Hidan chuckled, "You told him off, broke his immortal heart, and left."

"Hey, I didn't mean to make him upset or anything, I was just stating that I don't want to marry him, I better go find him and apologize," I said and headed for the exit but when I reached it I turned my head to see Hidan still standing by Mr. Carlos, "Um, Hidan aren't you going to follow me?"

"Nah, you and Itachi have your private time, now don't go losing the last bit of innocence you have, 'kay?" He said and started talking to Mr. Carlo's about me and Itachi's kids which we will never have!

"Douche!" I shouted at him and exited. I looked around the parking lot and saw no sign of him, I started to walk home. I reached into my pocket to grab my cell phone and I called Itachi.

Since he seemed disappointed at the store, I figured me would hang up or ignore the call, but seems that I was wrong.

"Hello?" Itachi answered.

"Itachi, listen I'm sorry if I sort of hurt your feelings, but you know I hate it when someone brings up the whole 'marriage' thing. Itachi I'm not even fifteen yet, and I want to experience teen things like Goth years, rebellion, first heart break, first romance," I said then whispered, "first kiss. All the great life experiences in being a teen not just skipping all of that for a stupid married life thing."

"Yeah, I get it with the whole married thing, sorry." Itachi apologized, "But I never wanted our relationship to become a whole waiting period for everyone to us wed. I just thought for now I could just be your um…"

"Boyfriend?" I guessed awkwardly.

"Yes, exactly, and if you didn't this I'm a teenager too," Itachi said which kind of caught me off guard I thought for a second since he is immortal, he must be around 300 years old. "I didn't want to get married at this age either."

"Well at least we can agree on one thing," Silence.

"Wonda, will you be my girlfriend?" Itachi asked, I smiled as I walked into the street trying to go to the other side.

"Itachi, y-"

I accidently didn't watch where I was going and was hit by an incoming car.

"Wonda, Wonda? Wonda are you there?" Itachi asked through the phone.

The guy who hit me got out of his car and a lot of other people surrounded my body that was sprawled in the middle of the street with blood trickling out of my blood filled mouth. The iron taste of my blood tasted horrible on my tongue so I tried to cough it out since my arms didn't seem to be working.

I started to see black dots surrounding my field of vision, I heard people yelling call an ambulance or the police. I saw before I passed out someone grabbed my phone and said 'she got hit by a car.'

I felt my eyes closing slowly and my body feeling like it was falling. My hands and legs welt numb as I tried to move them.

I heard someone yelling my name, I couldn't open my eyes though, my body felt weak and it started to make him feel uncomfortable. It was a man's voice, no doubt it was Itachi's or Hidan's.

My eyes stared to open slowly but all I could see was a blurry image of three figures, I blinked a couple times and realized the figures in the room were Itachi, Hidan and Pein.

I groaned which caused them to come over to me.

"Wonda, what happened?" Itachi asked first.

"Hidan…he left…me…I wanted to see…where you were…then a car…hit me…" I said slowly as I moved my tongue in my dry mouth.

"Hidan, didn't I tell you to watch her while I was gone!" Itachi yelled at Hidan.

"Hey, I didn't know she would be so careless to get hit by a damn car," Hidan retorted, I started to stare at the white ceiling as they argued.

"Itachi," I said still staring at the ceiling, my leg started to tingle a bit before I started to slightly move it, "I want to call my grandmother."

"Yes, of course," Itachi said and took out my IPhone from his jeans pocket, "What's your passcode?"

"Give it to me," I ordered straightening up my back so I sat straight up holding out my hand waiting for my IPhone, "You may be my 'guy-friend' but that doesn't mean you should know my passcode on my phone."

"Guy-friend?" Hidan said curiously, "So you finally said yes."

"Yes," I blushed a little and Itachi handed me my phone, unlocking my phone I called my grandmother, but on my phone it was marked, 'bitch.'

"Hello," I heard my grandmother say with her old raspy voice.

"Grandma, it's me, Wonda," I replied, "Listen I have got good news and bad news."

"Wonda!" my grandmother yelled in excitement through the phone, "I'm a damn fortune teller; you think I don't know in fact I am shortening my trip to come and see you and Itachi finally together!"

"We are not getting married, so stop sounding as if we are!" I shouted into the phone, but Itachi quickly snatched it from me before I called her a stupid physic bitch.

"I'm sorry Ms. Vikin, but me and Wonda are just in dating terms we will not be getting married anytime soon," Itachi said in an apologetic tone of voice, he started stroking my arm that held the phone.

"Cute," Hidan commented.

"Shut up, you cold heartless albino bastard," I retorted.

"Ms. Vikin, I will never do anything of the sort like that to her," I stared up at Itachi in with a raised brown eyebrow, "Yes ma'am, but only if she allows me to and she gives me permission."

"Ms. V asking you to bang Wonda?" Hidan asked folding his arms.

"Yes Hidan, now shut up," Itachi quickly said, lightly blushing as he turned his back to us.

"Hear that Wonda? You're going to get fucked," Hidan taunted.

"Hey Hidan, at least Itachi will get some action while you just wish you had the same," I replied folding my arms leaning back, "When do I get out of here."

"The nurse said your injures weren't as serious but she said you should stay in bed for a couple of days, the doctor says that your legs might not heal for a couple weeks, and your head will receive minor headaches by the hour," Hidan said, "But they said you can leave when ever."

"Oh well, I guess I would like to leave right now I would like to get in my own grandmothers bed," I said trying to sit back up, I looked under the covers to see me in one of those hospital gowns, I started to blush when I thought about who took my clothes off me, "Who the hell undressed me and where are my clothes?"

Itachi ended the phone call with my grandmother and started to stare at me, unblinkingly.

"Who'd you think?" Hidan said.

"So where are my clothes?" I asked, blushing.

"I'll go get them," Itachi said and exited the room.

"Hey, check and see if he took off everything," Hidan whispered.

"Shut up!" I shouted at him and quickly rubbed my breast, no bra. I went down on to my crotch and started to rub it there, and I felt no underwear, "Who undressed me, Hidan!"

"Who do you think, Itachi, he took you to the bathroom and did it there," I slowly started to glare at Hidan. "The hell you lookin' at me for, I didn't do it. Who the hell would want to touch your hideous body, I mean you've gotten pretty fat lately."

"She hasn't gained an ounce, Hidan," Itachi said appearing behind me with a hand full of my clothes. "Here."

Itachi handed me my clothes I wore today, they looked all clean and such that I could see that my black and white stripped hoodie were whiter than before.

"Thanks, Itachi," I said grabbing my clothes, "how bad was I hit?"

"Not too bad, just enough to make you pass out and your legs a little numb about half the time you were sleeping," Hidan replied.

"Wonda, please don't do anything reckless like that again," Itachi said as stared down at me.

"Don't worry, I won't," I promised and got up to go to the bathroom and changed in my clothes.

When I go out, I saw Itachi and Hidan waiting outside my room.

"Come on, Wonda," Hidan said, "I don't want to be here all day waiting on your slow ass."

Itachi shot him a glare and turned back to me.

"Are you ready, Wonda?" Itachi asked.

"I'm good, let's go," I answered.

When we got home, everyone in Akatsuki sat waiting in the living room.

When they all saw me, everyone ran up and questioned if I was okay.

"Don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing too bad," I said.

"So you and Itachi are together, I believe?" Pein questioned, arms crossed and a slight smirk appeared on his face.

"Hey guys, I think I'll take Wonda to her room, and talk to her for a bit, I mean she did have a long day," Konan said as she put her arm around my neck and started guiding me to my room, "Females only. So I expect people who don't have breast to stay out."

Itachi waved to me.

"See ya, Itachi," I said before Konan shut my door.

I lay down on my bed. I did have a long day. She sat down on my chair next to my desk and crossed her arms, smiling.

"Aw, so you and Itachi are together, eh?" Konan said her smile never went away.

I blushed. "I guess."

"Aw, I knew you two would be a couple one of these days!" She squealed, "Well have you two kissed yet?"

"Kissed?" I questioned and sat straight up, "We have only been dating not even a full day yet."

"So?" She said.

"Hey, can't a girl take it slow in this relationship?" I asked nonchalantly.

"Aw, so cute," Konan commented.

There was a knock on my door.

"Who is it?" I shouted.

"Itachi," Itachi said.

"Come in," Konan said.

As Itachi walked into my room, Konan immediately got out of my chair and walked out of my room.

"See you tomorrow, Wonda," Konan said and left.

And Itachi and I were the only ones in my room.

I felt myself blush more.

"Wonda, the silence is really getting to me," Itachi finally said.

"Sorry, I kind of get embarrassed when in a relationship," I said.

"You don't need to be embarrassed around me," Itachi said.

He walked towards me.

"May I?" Itachi asked, I guess he wanted to sit next to me on the bed.

"Sure," I said with a nod.

He sat down next to me and wrapped his arm around my neck and held me close to him, my arm touching his chest.

"Itachi..." I blushed, "This is really...awkward..."

"So, you don't want me to hold you like this?" Itachi asked looking down at me with a slight smile.

"Well...no, but it's just that..." I hesitated, "I'm always embarrassed or shy whenever something like this happens. I don't know why, it just does."

"How can I make it less embarrassing for you?" Itachi questioned.

I looked up at him, staring straight into his black eyes.

"You...can..."

I never even realized how black could be a beautiful color.

"You can..."

I didn't even realize that I was leaning into his face, my face almost inches away.

"You can..."

Our noses touched.

"...Kiss me."

His lips slowly pressed into mine.

I took in the bliss and closed my eyes; his hand, which was not on my shoulder, came up and placed his hand on the back of my neck.

I broke the kiss, and suddenly my embarrassment went away. I immediately wrapped my arms under his arms, embracing him. He held me too, I laid my head on his chest and his chin rested on my head.

"Wonda," He began slowly, "Since it's a Friday, do you want me to stay the night with you?"

"I don't mind..." I answered my head still on his chest.

We kept that position for over three minutes until someone knocked on the door, yelling, "Itachi, let's go or else your parents will get worried!"

"I'm staying the night with Wanda tonight, I'll call my parents later," Itachi said through my hair.

There was a huge burst of whistles and laughs mostly from Hidan, Kisame, Deidara, and Zetsu.

"Okay then, Mr. Man, we'll see you, tomorrow morning," Kisame said exiting down the spiral staircase, everyone said their "thoughtful" good-byes, and left the house, leaving me and Itachi alone...in my house.

"Itachi," I said catching his attention, "Can I have a moment to change out of these clothes?"

He let go. "Of course," he said and exited my room.

I quickly put on a tight black tank top, and very tight black shorts that didn't even go close to my knees. I rushed out of my room and dragged Itachi into my grandmother's room.

My grandmothers room was, doubted, the most comfortable yet darkest room in the house. Her walls were crimson her lamps were dim, she had old time silent clocks all over her wall, he king size bed were made of real fur of a black bear. And her pillows made out of real clouds, it's a good thing she's friends with a witch.

I laid down my grandma's bed and so did Itachi. My back was on his chest, he wrapped his arms around me to keep me warm. My grandmother's room was comfortable, but it was still cold. I got under the _covers_ and realized that Itachi had changed into black sweat pants, and a black t-shirt.

"Itachi?" I said, curiously.

"Yes, Wonda?" He said.

"Weren't you supposed to call your parents?" I asked, he hugged me tighter.

"I sent one of my messenger ghost to them," Itachi said and lightly kissed my cheek.

Well since Itachi is a Reaper, he has to have ghost lingering, or owing a dept. Some of them can be, messenger ghost, assistant ghosts, or evening servant ghosts, depends on what kind of dept.

"Oh, I see..." I said silently, I turned around to hug Itachi.

We were in that same position for over 15 minutes, and silent.

"I love you, Wonda..." Itachi said drifting to sleep.

"I...like you too, Itachi..." I said quietly, hopefully he didn't hear me say that...


End file.
